1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a structure for allowing ice, which is received in an ice-storing device provided in a refrigerating chamber door, to be in a frozen state without being melted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an electric home appliance for storing foods in a low temperature state so that the foods can be kept in a fresh state for an extended period of time.
Specifically, a refrigerator includes a refrigerating chamber that is maintained in a temperature range of 1 to 4° C. to store foods such as vegetables in a fresh state, and a freezing chamber that is maintained at about −18° C. to store foods such as meat or fish in a frozen state.
In addition, refrigerators are classified into a type in which a freezing chamber is positioned above a refrigerating chamber, a type in which a freezing chamber is positioned below a refrigerating chamber, and a type in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are positioned side by side.
Alternatively, refrigerators may be classified into a side-by-side door refrigerator having right and left doors, and a single-side door refrigerator having upper and lower doors.
Meanwhile, an ice maker for making ice and an ice bank for storing the ice are provided in any one of the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber.
Specifically, in a case where the ice maker and the ice bank are provided in the freezing chamber, water stored in the ice maker is made into ice by means of a refrigerant that has passed through an evaporator, and the ice falls into and stored in the ice bank provided below the ice maker.
Meanwhile, in some refrigerators, the ice maker is provided in the refrigerating chamber, and the ice bank is provided at a refrigerating chamber door. In this case, since the refrigerating chamber is kept at a temperature above zero, the ice stored in the ice bank may be partially melted and stuck again together.
Specifically, in a case where ice is melted and stuck together, there is a problem in that an overload may be applied to an ice crusher provided in the ice bank. More specifically, in a case where an overload is applied to the ice crusher, parts such as a motor for operating the ice crusher or a blade for crushing ice may be damaged. As a result, there is a disadvantage in that the life span of the ice bank is shortened, resulting in additional repair or replacement costs.